M Butterfly: Who Fell in Love With a Shadow
by Min Kecil
Summary: Based on case of Shi Pei Pu and M.Butterfly Movie (1993). Suho jatuh cinta dengan Zhang Yixing, seorang penyanyi opera Beijing. Namun ternyata Zhang Yixing tidaklah seperti yang Suho pikirkan selama ini. Zhang Yixing memiliki sebuah rahasia besar yang diam-diam ia tutupi dari Suho—atau mungkin, dari seluruh dunia. (Sulay FF/AU) - (ON HOLD)
1. Attention!

**Antenttion!**

Sebelumnya, ada yang pernah dengar atau tahu tentang kasus Shi Pei Pu? Itu adalah sebuah kasus lama yang terjadi pada sekitar tahun 1964 yang bermula di Beijing, Cina. Sebuah kasus yang dianggap memalukan oleh Perancis dan dunia. Sebuah kasus yang bermula dari seorang pria bernama Bernard Boursicout yang pergi ke Cina dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang penyanyi opera Beijing bernama Shi Pei Pu yang dianggapnya seorang wanita. Kasus ini menjadi dasar dari cerita panggung _M. Butterfly_ oleh David Henry Hwang di tahun 1988, dan kemudian dijadikan film oleh David Cronenberg dengan judul yang sama di tahun 1993. Aku tidak akan bercerita banyak tentang kasus ini, karena takut memberi _spoiler_ untuk ff ini, hehehe...tapi untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa _searching_ di _google_ tentang kasus Shi Pei Pu dan film _M. Butterfly_.

Ketika aku mencari tahu tentang kasus ini dan menonton filmnya, yang ada dipikirkanku adalah ini cerita yang menarik dan tragis. Terlepas dari kualitas gambarnya yang tidak sebagus film jaman sekarang (maklum, film jadul). Aku ingin membuat fanfic berdasarkan kisah nyata dan film tersebut. Seorang sahabatku— _my patner in crime_ dalam dunia fujoshi, hoho—memintaku untuk membuat fanfic SuLay, maka terciptalah fanfic ini. Untuk keperluan cerita ada beberapa hal yang sedikit berubah:

-Dalam cerita ini Suho adalah seorang keturunan Perancis-Korea, jadi nama marganya kuubah menjadi Francis.

-Ini adalah cerita yaoi/boys love/homo. Untuk keperluan cerita, Lay akan berperan sebagai perempuan. Untuk apa? Silahkan dibaca saja ;)

-Dalam fanfic ini Lay akan menggunakan nama aslinya yaitu Zhang Yixing.

-Karena aku tidak tahu idol cewek Kpop dengan nama barat yang cocok dimasukkan ke dalam cerita ini, maka aku akan menggunakan OC.

-Aku mencoba menulis dengan menggabungkan fakta kasus Shi Pei Pu, _Movie_ dan imajinasiku. _So, wish me luck_.

-Karena setting tempat ceritanya, member exo yang (mungkin) muncul dalam cerita akan menggunakan nama inggris mereka ( _correct me if i'm wrong_ ):

Min Seok = Michael Angelo

Jongdae = Donald

Chanyeol = Richard

Kyungsoo = Thomas

Jongin = Alexander (tapi sepertinya aku lebih suka menggunakan nama Kai)

-Kecuali Baekhyun dan Sehun yang akan menggunakan nama Cina mereka dalam cerita ini, yaitu = Bian Bai Xian dan Wu Shi Xun ( _correct me if i'm wrong_ ).

And last, selamat membaca...

 **Don't like, don't read!**


	2. Butterfly 1

**Butterfly #1**

Beijing, 1964

Gedung Kedutaan Besar Perancis dengan arsitektur khas Eropa yang indah itu terlihat mencolok diantara bangunan oriental di sekitarnya. Para pria Eropa berkulit putih dalam balutan jas dan kemeja yang rapi nampak sibuk berlalu-lalang, mengabaikan para penjaga berseragam hijau dan bertubuh lebih kecil yang bertugas di sekitar gedung—berdiri tegak dan nampak kaku seperti patung, dengan senjata api yang tersampir dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sebagian besar mereka adalah orang-orang Cina yang bekerja untuk Perancis. Richard berjalan memasuki ruangan akuntan dan menemukan Suho Francis yang duduk dengan tenang dibalik meja kerjanya. Pria berambut pirang keturunan Perancis-Korea itu nampak serius membaca koran di tangannya.

"Laporan biaya dari intelijen," kata Richard seraya melemparkan sebuah map besar berwarna cokelat yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke atas meja kerja Suho yang nampak penuh dengan buku-buku laporan dan sebuah mesin ketik.

Suho menutup korannya, melipatnya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci sebelum kemudian memutar kursinya ke depan. Ia mengambil map besar berwarna cokelat tersebut, menatap sejenak rekannya yang telah mendudukan dirinya di seberang meja, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya. Apakah mereka memberimu masalah?" tanyanya seraya membuka tali yang mengikat map.

"Tidak. Tidak semuanya," jawab Richard seraya membolak-balik sebuah berkas milik Richard dan membacanya.

Suho hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berkata 'oh' ketika map telah terbuka dan melihat berkas-berkas di dalamnya. "Dokumentasi terlampir," katanya dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya, seraya membaca tumpukan berkas-berkas di depannya. " _Well_ , aku tidak bisa lebih senang lagi."

Sepertinya ia bisa pulang cepat hari ini. 

***sulay***

Menjelang senja Suho telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia memakai jasnya dan beranjak pergi bersama Richard yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Malam ini mereka akan memenuhi undangan pertemuaan dari sebuah Kedutaan Besar lainnya. Jarak dari gedung Kedutaan Besar Perancis dan Kedutaan Besar yang mengundang mereka tidak terlalu jauh, maka mereka pun memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau menetap disini?" tanya Richard saat mereka melangkah menyusuri halaman gedung menuju pintu gerbang.

" _Well_ , baik. Baik," jawab Suho. "Uang muka apartemennya sedikit mahal dan bergaya Soviet, tapi sangat nyaman."

"Ya, _well_ , kita semua memiliki mebel yang sama, kau tahu. Mebel-mebel itu dari satu pabrik kecil di Clermont-Ferrand."

Suho memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kainnya dan hanya tertawa kecil. Ketika mereka telah keluar dari area gedung Kedutaan Besar Perancis jalanan di Beijing nampak sangat ramai, penuh dengan penduduk lokal yang berlalu-lalang. Sepeda-sepeda menyalip dengan santai diantara para pejalan kaki. Seraya mengobrol, Suho dan Richard berjalan dengan santai melewati para penduduk lokal yang nampak sibuk. Tiba-tiba Suho teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan kakinya.

"Apakah Kedutaan Besar Swedia atau Kedutaan Besar Swiss yang mengadakan pertemuan malam ini?" tanya Suho seraya meraba saku celananya dan mengambil buku catatan kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Ia membuka buku kecil itu dan mulai memeriksa jadwal yang telah ditulisnya.

"Kedutaan besar Swiss, kupikir," jawab Richard, ikut memeriksa buku kecil milik Suho seraya mengingat-ingat. "Bukan. Bukan, tapi Kedutaan Besar Swedia."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, lewat sini..." Suho menutup buku kecilnya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu mulai menyebrang jalan. Richard pun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

 ***sulay***

Halaman di area Kedutaan Besar Swedia telah ramai saat Suho dan Richard tiba. Suho dan Richard berdiri di antara para tamu dan memperhatikan sekitar. Orang-orang penting dari kedutaan besar negara Eropa untuk Cina berkumpul di satu tempat dengan pakaian terbaik dan segelas sampanye di tangan mereka. Makanan-makanan lezat dan mewah memenuhi meja-meja yang telah diatur dengan rapi. Kursi-kursi yang telah dipenuhi oleh para tamu undangan di tata rapi menghadap sebuah panggung kecil yang dibentuk seperti sebuah rumah kecil bergaya tradisional Jepang. Di atas panggung nampak para musisi dari penduduk lokal sedang mempersiapkan alat musik mereka, sedikit bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada malam ini?" tanya Suho seraya memperhatikan ke arah panggung dengan sedikit skeptis. "Kuharap bukan aksi akrobatik Cina lagi. Ada batas waktu yang bisa aku tonton...dari seorang pria yang mencoba meraih kakinya di belakang lehernya."

Suho mencoba memperagakan dengan tangannya dan Richard tertawa kecil. Ketika Richard menoleh tidak sengaja ia melihat seseorang diantara para tamu di deretan kursi penonton. Irene, si janda cantik yang terkenal di antara karyawan Kedutaan besar Perancis.

Richard segera menoleh pada Suho. Ia menepuk bahunya dan berkata, "Oh, Irene bilang akan ada penampilan opera malam ini."

Lalu seraya tersenyum penuh makna ia membiarkan Suho melewatinya dan beranjak pergi. Suho pun menghampiri Irene yang sedang duduk sendirian. Suho menyapa Irene dan wanita cantik itu tersenyum, membiarkan pria bersurai pirang itu duduk di sampingnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Suho menarik napas sejenak sebelum membuka pembicaraan, "Apakah ada diva yang melewati kota?"

Irene menoleh pada Suho dan menggeleng kecil. "Bukan, seorang penyanyi lokal," katanya. "Kita akan mendengar kutipan dari _Madam Butterfly_."

Lalu Irene mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah panggung. Suho diam sejenak, merasa asing dengan judul yang disebutkan oleh Irene barusan. Ia menoleh ke arah panggung dan mengernyit. "Aku malu mengakui bahwa aku belum pernah melihat _Madam Butterfly_ ," katanya.

"Benarkah?" Irene menoleh, menatap Suho dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Itu adalah lagu opera yang sedang terkenal saat ini. Rasanya lucu masih ada orang yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Suho memperhatikan sekitarnya sejenak sebelum sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Irene dan berkata dengan pelan, "Jangan bilang siapa pun. Ada satu atau dua orang di sekitar sini yang menganggap aku sangat berbudaya."

Suho menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah panggung ketika musik mulai dimainkan dan sang penyanyi mulai bernyanyi. Dengan kimono panjang berwarna putih dan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat di belakang punggungnya, dan riasan tipis yang menghiasi wajah orientalnya, sang penyanyi nampak bersinar di atas panggung kecilnya. Nampak begitu cantik. Suaranya yang mengalun indah tanpa sadar telah memikat Suho. Suho memperhatikan dengan serius, mencoba memahami isi lagu dengan baik.

"Dia—si gadis Jepang—jatuh cinta dengan seorang pelaut Amerika," dengan bersuara pelan dan tanpa menoleh Irene memberitahu Suho isi lagu dari _Madam Butterfly_ yang telah dihafalnya diluar kepala itu. "Sebuah kesalahan besar."

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Pelaut itu menikahinya, tetapi dia tidak serius."

Dan Suho pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia memperhatikan sang penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagunya dengan penghayatan yang baik. Tidak hanya Suho, tapi seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan penampilan sang penyanyi lokal itu nampak ikut terhanyut.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung, Irene kembali menjelaskan secara singkat pada Suho, "Si pelaut Amerika telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak kembali lagi."

Suho hanya diam, terpaku memandang sang penyanyi. Keindahan lagu dan kecantikan sang penyanyi membuat Suho merasa seolah waktu terhenti sejenak. Suho begitu menikmati, bahkan tanpa sadar ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tanpa sadar, sosok itu perlahan mulai memikat hatinya.

 ***sulay***

Ketika akhirnya penampilan opera itu berakhir para tamu mulai berpencar untuk menikmati makanan yang tersaji atau sekedar bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Suho memisahkan diri dari Irene dan berjalan diantara para tamu, mata cokelatnya menjelajah setiap sudut mencari sosok sang penyanyi yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Zhang Yixing. Ia bahkan telah lupa dengan Richard yang kini entah dimana, yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu nama.

Zhang Yixing.

Langkahnya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja ia mendengar sekumpulan wanita yang sedang membicarakan Zhang Yixing. " _Mademoiselle_ Zhang itu sangat menyolok, ya? Tapi dia tidak memiliki suara yang bagus," salah seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna hijau dan segelas sampanye di tangannya berkata dengan senyum mengejek.

Suho menatap wanita bergaun hijau itu dan merengut tidak setuju. Apa wanita itu tuli? Suara Zhang Yixing itu sangat bagus. Bahkan ia hampir melupakan segalanya saat mendengarkan Zhang Yixing bernyanyi tadi. Mengabaikan wanita bergaun hijau itu, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. Namun baru hendak kembali melangkah, ia telah melihat sosok Zhang Yixing yang keluar dari pintu masuk gedung. Dengan pakaian tradisional Cina dan celana berwarna merah marun—kenapa Zhang Yixing memakai pakaian laki-laki?, sejenak Suho berpikir dengan heran, namun kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikannya—sebuah kipas hitam di tangannya dan rambut hitam panjang yang tergelung rapi itu, Zhang Yixing nampak begitu memikat di mata Suho.

 _"_ _Oh, itu dia. Mademoiselle Zhang!"_

 _"_ _Dia sangat hebat, kan?"_

 _"_ _Dia wanita yang baik."_

Orang-orang mulai menoleh menatap sang penyanyi lokal. Dan bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di berbagai sudut. Menjadi satu-satunya orang Cina diantara tamu-tamu Eropa membuat Zhang Yixing nampak begitu berbeda. Pakaian yang dipakai oleh Zhang Yixing nampak menyolok diantara diantara gaun-gaun dan kemeja-kemeja yang dipakai oleh para tamu. Namun Zhang Yixing tidak nampak peduli. Ia terus melangkah dengan anggun, tersenyum dengan begitu manis ketika beberapa tamu yang mendatanginya memuji penampilannya dan berterima kasih atas kedatangannya, lalu kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan bisik-bisik itu dibelakang punggungnya.

Di bawah anak tangga, Suho menunggu dengan mata cokelatnya yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok indah itu. Sejenak ia merapikan jasnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri Zhang Yixing.

" _Mademoiselle_ Zhang," panggilnya saat Zhang Yixing melewatinya.

Zhang Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia menatap pria asing di depannya yang justru terdiam selama beberapa saat. Suho terdiam karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup, entah kenapa, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Akhirnya Suho berhasil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "Itu adalah penampilan yang indah."

"Terima kasih," dan sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi bibir merah Zhang Yixing, mengantarkan sebuah getaran samar di dalam diri Suho.

 ***sulay***

Zhang Yixing tidak keberatan ketika Suho menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya hingga ke depan gerbang. Dengan langkah pelan mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Suho mencoba mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan, ia ingin berbicara sedikit lebih lama dengan Zhang Yixing.

"Aku selalu melihat penyanyi opera sebagai wanita dengan kelebihan berat badan...dan terlalu banyak riasan yang buruk," akhirnya Suho bersuara.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Riasan yang buruk kini unik di barat," ujarnya.

Dan Suho pun ikut tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah melihat pertunjukan yang menyakinkan seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Menyakinkan?" Yixing menghentikan kakinya dan menoleh memandang Suho. Senyum manis di bibirnya menghilang. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah.

Suho bermaksud memuji, namun sepertinya perkataannya justru menyinggung Yixing. "Aku, sebagai wanita Jepang?" tanya Yixing dengan nada dingin. Suho terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu orang Jepang menggunakan ribuan orang kami untuk eksperimen medis selama perang?" lanjut Yixing. "Tapi aku menyimpulkan ironi semacam itu hilang padamu."

"Tidak, tidak, maksudku..." Suho berusaha menjelaskan. "Maksudku adalah, kau membuatku melihat keindahan ceritanya. Kematiannya. Itu...itu pengorbanan yang murni. Maksudku, si lelaki pelaut tidak layak untuk itu, tapi apa yang bisa sang wanita lakukan? Sang wanita sangat mencintainya."

Yixing hanya diam, menatap Suho dengan raut wajah yang semakin masam. Suho berhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian menambahkan dengan sedikit ragu, "Itu...sangat indah."

Yixing masih diam selama beberapa lama. " _Well_ , ya, untuk orang barat," katanya kemudian, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

Suho buru-buru mengejarnya, berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka. "Maaf...?" katanya, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yixing barusan.

"Itu salah satu fantasi favoritmu, bukankah begitu?" tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa menoleh pada Suho, Yixing berujar, "Wanita oriental yang patuh dan pria kulit putih yang kejam."

Suho mengerjap, terkejut dengan perkataan Yixing yang tak terduga. Seperti sebuah peluru yang mengejutkan, ia tidak menduga wanita seperti Yixing (ia masih berpikir bahwa sang penyanyi lokal adalah seorang wanita) bisa memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Umumnya, wanita Cina tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Oh, aku...aku tidak berpikir begitu," Suho masih berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Pertimbangkan seperti ini," Yixing menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Suho ikut berhenti dan memandangnya. "Apa yang akan kau katakan jika seorang _cheerleader_ pirang...jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria pebisnis Jepang yang pendek? Pria Jepang menikahinya dan kemudian pulang ke rumahnya, negaranya, selama tiga tahun...dan selama waktu itu dia berdoa untuk foto suaminya...dan ternyata sang suami telah menikah dengan Kennedy muda? Kemudian ketika dia mendengar suaminya telah menikah lagi, dia bunuh diri."

Yixing berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan Suho yang nampak sedang mencerna semua perkataannya barusan. Dan kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Sekarang, aku yakin kau akan menganggap gadis ini gila, benar? Tetapi karena ini adalah oriental yang membunuh dirinya sendiri untuk orang barat...kau menemukan keindahannya."

Suho tertegun mendengar pendapat Yixing yang tak terduga. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kesalahannya yang tidak pernah mencoba untuk melihat dari sudut pandang yang lain. Mendengar pendapat Yixing membuatnya seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan hal yang baru. Pendapat yang baru.

"Ya..." kata Suho, akhirnya. Menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum setuju. " _Well_ , aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Pointnya adalah, musiknya, bukan ceritanya, tuan...?"

"Francis. Suho Francis."

Yixing mengernyit bingung lalu memperhatikan pria tampan di depannya itu dengan lekat-lekat sejenak. Di bawah cahaya lampu ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah tampan di depannya ini bukanlah sepenuhnya keturunan Perancis. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Yixing, Suho pun tersenyum dan menjelaskan,

"Aku campuran Perancis-Korea. Ibuku berasal dari Korea Selatan, tapi sepertinya gen ayahku lebih kuat."

Dan Yixing pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Jika kau ingin melihat beberapa teater besar..." katanya kemudian. "...terkadang datanglah ke Beijing Opera, dan lanjutkan pendidikanmu."

Yixing tersenyum manis, lalu membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. Suho hanya terdiam, menatap sosok Yixing yang perlahan menjauh dalam keremangan malam. Malam itu sosok Yixing yang membuka kipas hitam di tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dengan anggun itu tidak pernah hilang dalam kepalanya.

 **Tbc**


	3. Butterfly 2

haii~ sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah baca dan meninggalkan jejaknya di ff ini. kayaknya peminat ff SuLay di ffn lebih banyak daripada di wattpad y..

btw, selamat membaca and have a good day ^^

.

.

.

 **Butterfly #2**

Pukul sembilan malam Suho baru tiba di apartemennya dan menemukan sang istri, Catherine, sedang menunggunya di ranjang dengan sebuah majalah dan selembar sapu tangannya, dalam gaun tidur yang cantik. Wanita Perancis yang cantik bersurai pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum saat Suho mencium pipinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Suho seraya mengganti kemejanya dengan piyama yang telah disiapkan oleh sang istri di atas ranjang.

"Flu ini sedikit mengganggu, tapi aku sudah lebih baik," jawab Catherine.

Suho bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi miliknya di wastafel, dan terdiam sejenak memandang cermin. Lalu, seraya berusaha mengabaikan bayangan sosok Zhang Yixing yang kembali mengusik pikirannya, ia menggosok giginya.

"Kau tahu, orang-orang Cina adalah orang-orang yang sangat arogan," Suho berkata seraya menggosok giginya muncul di ambang pintu kamar mandi dan memandang Catherine di ranjang.

Catherine terkekeh. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari majalah di tangannya ia menaggapi ucapan suaminya, "Mereka telah mengingatkan kita tentang ini di Paris, ingat?"

Suho bergumam setuju dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Ya, orang-orang paris menyebut orang-orang Cina arogan."

"Tidak ada gunanya mengeluhkan hal itu. Kau tahu? Dimanapun aku melihat salah satu dari mereka meniup hidungnya ke trotoar—itu sangat tidak sopan bagi kita orang Perancis, kau tahu bukan?—...aku teringat dengan perkataan ayahku," Catherine menjatuhkan majalah ke pangkuannya dan sejenak meniupkan hidungnya ke sapu tangan. Lalu memandang langit-langit kamar seolah sedang mengingat-ingat. "Bagaimana ayahku mengatakannya...? Oh ya, _"Timur adalah Timur dan Barat adalah Barat, dan keduanya tidak akan pernah bertemu"_. Dan kemudian aku merasa jauh lebih baik."

Suho menyelesaikan ritual malamnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat sang istri yang sedang bergelut dengan sapu tangan di hidungnya dan kemudian mendesah lega. "Jadi, beritahu aku..." kata Catherine memperhatikan Suho yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya dan menggantungnya di dalam lemari. "...apakah kau dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan istri baru Lars Hammer?"

Suho menghentikan tangannya sejenak dan menoleh pada sang istri. "Oh, tidak," katanya teringat.

"Kau tahu, dia yang benar-benar menjalankan kedutaan saat ini..."

Catherine terdengar sedikit kecewa, dan Suho hanya mengucapkan kalimat maaf. Karena, bagaimana ia bisa mengingat tentang istri baru Lars Hammer itu, jika seluruh pikirannya telah terpaku pada sosok seorang penyanyi lokal.

"Kudengar dia cukup sederhana," Catherine mengambil kembali majalah di pangkuannya dan masih terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Aku pulang lebih cepat..." Suho beralasan. Ia menutup pintu lemari dan beranjak ke ranjang, membuka selimut dan duduk di samping sang istri.

"Oh, sayang, apa kau terkena flu juga?" Catherine memandang suaminya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya... _well_ , aku..."

Catherine kembali mengabaikan majalahnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Suho yang nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Suho terdiam selama beberapa lama. "Ini konyol, tapi..." katanya, kemudian. "...aku bertemu dengan seorang diva Cina. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi di Peking Opera."

"Oh, dimana mereka bernyanyi seperti kucing meratap?"

Suho kembali terdiam sejenak. Ia menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya dan membiarkan ingatan tentang penampilan sempurna Yixing di atas panggung kecilnya tadi malam kembali memenuhi kepalanya. "Dia menyanyikan adegan kematian dari _Madame Butterfly_."

Catherine tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang suami dan menanggapinya dengan santai, "Sebenarnya, ini hal yang lucu tentang Cina. Kedengarannya lebih seperti bernyanyi saat mereka berbicara dengan normal."

"Kau tahu bahwa Cina membenci _Madame Butterfly_ ?"

"Mereka membencinya, tapi tetap mempertunjukkannya?"

"Mereka membencinya karena pria berkulit putih mendapatkan si wanita. Anggur yang asam, jika kau tanya aku."

Catherine mendengus kecil, merasa konyol dengan alasan kecil seperti itu. "Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai bagian dari keindahan musik?" katanya seraya meraih tangan kanan Suho dan mengenggamnya dengan hangat.

Suho hanya menggumam setuju. Ia mencium kepala Catherine dan wanita cantik itu mulai bersenandung, lagu _Madame Butterfly_. Catherine menarik tangannya dari tangan kanan Suho dan mulai menggerakan tangannya ke udara, seolah sedang menari. Lalu ia menjadikan majalah yang sejak tadi diabaikan di pangkuannya sebagai sebuah kipas. Suho hanya memperhatikan tingkah sang istri yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang penyanyi opera. Kemudian Catherine menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik majalah—yang dianggapnya sebagai sebuah kipas—dan berhenti bersenandung. Suho hanya terdiam, mengikuti arah pandang sang istri yang sedang menatap ke arah cermin di depan ranjang mereka. Dalam cermin itu sosok Catherine seolah berubah menjadi seorang penyanyi opera yang sedang menatapnya di balik kipas, nampak menggoda dan penuh misteri.

Namun sebuah bayangan lain justru hadir di dalam kepalanya. Sosok seorang penyanyi oriental yang kembali mengusik hatinya.

 ***SuLay***

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Namun bayang-bayang Zhang Yixing tidak pernah absen dari pikirannya. Bahkan Suho meminta Richard untuk mencarikannya piringan hitam lagu _Madame Butterfly_ , dengan beralasan bahwa ia menyukai lagu itu. Dan Richard pun tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Beberapa hari kemudian Richard datang ke ruangannya membawa pesanannya ketika ia sedang sibuk berburu lalat di jendela. Seketika Suho melupakan kegiatannya berburu lalat di jendela dan menerima album piringan hitam yang terbungkus sebuah map cokelat itu dengan bersemangat, tak lupa berterima kasih pada sang teman yang segera pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Suho membuka map cokelat pembungkusnya dan melihat sampul bergambar sepasang kekasih yang berbeda negara—seorang pria berkulit putih dengan seragam pelaut dan seorang wanita jepang dengan kimono yang indah—, juga judul lagu serta nama penyanyinya yang tertera dengan huruf yang besar. Suho memajang album piringan hitam itu di meja kerjanya dan memandangi sampul gambar sepasang kekasih itu lekat-lekat. Gambar itu sangat indah namun kesan sedih melekat begitu kuat, sesuai dengan isi lagunya. Semakin lama ia memandang sampul gambar itu, semakin ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Zhang Yixing dari dalam kepalanya.

 ***SuLay***

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di sudut kota Beijing yang masih nampak ramai meski hari mulai malam. Para penduduk lokal memenuhi jalan kecil itu, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sepeda-sepeda melintas dengan santai, menyelinap diantara para pejalan kaki. Hanya dengan berbekal sebuah alamat dan bahasa mandarin yang kacau, sepulang kerja Suho memutuskan untuk mencari Beijing Opera demi melihat sang penyanyi lokal. Setelah bertanya pada seorang bapak tua yang sedang memperbaiki sepeda di depan tokonya dan berusaha menjelaskan pertanyaan dengan gestur tubuhnya, akhirnya bapak tua itu menunjukkan jalan dengan senyum lebar di wajah keriputnya.

Beijing Opera adalah sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan terselip di sudut jalanan kota Beijing yang ramai. Setelah membeli tiket yang terbilang murah, Suho memasuki area Beijing Opera yang ramai hingga menemukan pintu besar berwarna merah yang dijaga oleh seorang wanita tua. Suho menunjukkan tiket miliknya dan wanita tua itu membiarkannya lewat, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua ada sebuah ruangan cukup luas dan sederhana, hanya berisi kursi-kursi penonton dan sebuah panggung kecil yang dihias dengan seadanya. Bahkan gedung opera di Paris tiga kali lipat lebih besar dan indah. Namun penonton yang datang hampir memenuhi seluruh kursi. Seluruhnya adalah para penduduk lokal yang datang untuk mencari hiburan di dalam bangunan sederhana ini dan mereka semua nampak sangat senang. Menjadi satu-satunya orang asing dan memakai setelan kemeja yang rapi, Suho nampak sangat mencolok. Tetapi Suho tidak peduli. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang kosong dan melihat penampilan opera Cina yang kelihatannya telah mulai sejak tadi.

Di atas panggung sederhana itu nampak para pemain opera Cina dengan kostum mereka yang unik dan riasan yang tebal sedang memainkan sebuah drama. Cara mereka melafalkan dialog sebelum bernyanyi terdengar lucu bagi Suho. Para pemain itu bergerak dan menyanyi diiringi para pemain musik dan alat musik tradisional mereka di sisi kanan panggung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Suho melihat penampilan opera cina yang berbeda dari yang sering ia lihat di Paris. Meski tidak terlalu mengerti dengan bahasanya, tetapi ia cukup menikmatinya. Hingga akhirnya seorang pemain dengan kostum berwarna merah yang indah dan nampak lebih mewah dari yang lain—sepertinya dia berperan sebagai seorang ratu dalam drama ini—memasuki panggung dan menari sejenak dengan anggun. Suho memperhatikan pemain berkostum merah itu, merasa mengenalinya meski wajahnya terpoles riasan yang tebal—yang entah kenapa justru membuatnya nampak bersinar indah dibanding pemain yang lain. Dan saat pemain berkostum merah itu mulai bersenandung dan melafalkan dialognya, seketika Suho tahu bahwa tebakannya benar. Pemain berkostum merah itu adalah sang penyanyi lokal yang telah mengusik pikirannya selama berhari-hari, sosok yang dicarinya.

Zhang Yixing.

Suho pun melonggarkan dasinya dan tersenyum.

 ***SuLay***

Setelah penampilan opera itu selesai Suho segera menemui pemimpin opera dan meminta ijin untuk menemui Zhang Yixing di belakang panggung. Pria paruh baya yang ramah itu mengijinkan dan mengantarkan Suho ke ruang tunggu para pemain opera. Di ruangan yang cukup besar itu penuh sesak dengan para pemain opera yang sedang merias diri, berlatih dialog atau hanya sedang mengobrol, dan juga para staff yang sedang bertugas. Kehadiran Suho menarik perhatian para pemain. Mereka memandang Suho yang berjalan melewati mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu, namun Suho mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan mengikuti seorang wanita paruh baya yang bersedia mengantarkan Suho ke ruang tunggu sang diva lokal. Seiring langkah kakinya tiba-tiba rasa gugup terasa menggelitik dadanya.

Karena popularitas dan posisinya sebagai pemain utama, Zhang Yixing mendapatkan ruangannya sendiri. Sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar dari yang lain, terisi dengan kostum-kostum, meja yang penuh dengan berbagai macam alat rias dan sebuah cermin dengan lampu-lampu yang berpendar terang disetiap sisinnya. Juga terdapat sebuah ruangan untuk mandi yang tersekat dengan tirai berwarna _broken white_. Wanita paruh baya itu meminta Suho untuk menunggu sejenak di depan ruangan, lalu dia melangkah masuk dan mendekati tirai yang menjadi penyekat antara ruang merias dan ruang untuk mandi. Yixing yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi memunggungi tirai menoleh ketika wanita paruh baya itu menyingkapnya dan melangkah masuk.

Suho yang berdiri menunggu di ambang pintu sekilas melihat Yixing yang terbalut _bathrobe_ berwarna ungu dan pink dengan rambut yang tergelung handuk berwarna pink, juga sebatang rokok yang terselip diantara jemarinya. Wajahnya telah bersih dari riasan tebal tadi. Kelihatannya sang diva baru saja selesai mandi. Wanita paruh baya itu menutup tirai dengan cepat dan memberitahu kedatangan Suho pada Yixing.

Terlihat bayangan siluet si wanita paruh baya yang sedang membantu Yixing dibalik tirai berwarna _broken white_ itu. Lalu tak lama terdengar suara halus Yixing yang berkata, " _Monsieur_ (tuan) Francis, masuklah."

Suho tersenyum kecil dan sedikit melangkah memasuki ruangan. "kau tahu aku ada di antara penonton," katanya.

"Sangat mudah untuk melihatmu."

Suho hanya diam, merasakan rasa gugup itu semakin menggelitik dadanya. Tirai kembali menyibak dan wanita paruh baya itu keluar dengan membawa _bathrope_ milik Yixing. Lalu tirai kembali tertutup. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan pergi dengan cepat melewati Suho, dan Suho melihat bayangan siluet Yixing yang sedang melepaskan handuk yang menggelung rambut hitam panjangnya dan sedikit mengibaskannya.

"Jadi kau seorang imperialis petualang," ujar Yixing.

Suho terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat, sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tirai, dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat, seraya berkata, " _Well_ , aku pikir sudah waktunya melanjutkan pendidikan kita."

"Selamat. Kau hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga minggu."

Benar. Suho membutuhkan waktu tiga minggu untuk mulai membiarkan dirinya mencari Yixing. Namun ia tidak ingin Yixing mengira bahwa ia melupakannya dan membutuhkan waktu tiga minggu untuk datang ke tempat ini. Maka dengan cepat ia beralasan,

"Aku sibuk."

" _Well_ , pendidikan selalu diremehkan di barat, bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Suho memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain ketika ia melihat bayangan siluet Yixing nampak sedang berganti pakaian. Meskipun tertutup oleh tirai dan hanya melihat bayangan, tetap saja tidak sopan melihat seorang wanita sedang berganti pakaian, bukan? Dan degup jantungnya kini semakin terasa berdentum cepat, membuat rasa gugup itu kian menggelitik dadanya.

"Lagipula," Yixing kembali melanjutkan. Dan Suho kembali memandang ke arah tirai ketika ia merasa yakin bahwa Yixing telah selesai berganti pakaian. "Bagaimana kau menilai nilai-nilaimu secara objektif?"

"Aku pikir mungkin untuk mencapai jarak yang agak jauh," sahut Suho.

"Begitukah?" Tirai sedikit tersibak dan wajah cantik Yixing muncul. Satu tangannya menahan tirai menutupi tubuhnya, sementara tangan lainnya menjepit sebatang rokok yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Akankah kau menjadi pria terhormat, dan menyalakan rokokku?"

Dengan cepat Suho merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan pemantik api miliknya. Ia menyalakan apinya dan mendekatkan ke batang rokok yang kini terselip dibibir Yixing. Kuku-kuku jari tangan Yixing yang dicat merah terlihat berkilau indah dibawah percik api. Dan Suho mengakui bahwa sang diva lokal benar-benar cantik. Yixing menghisap rokoknya sejenak dan mengangkat pandangannya ketika merasa Suho sedang menatapnya. Suho menutup pemantik apinya dan hanya tersenyum pada Yixing. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit malu, lalu kembali menutup tirainya.

 ***SuLay***

Yixing menerima tawaran Suho untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah pelan menyusuri jalanan Beijing yang mulai sepi, dan memasuki sebuah gang. Suho menikmati rokoknya dan tidak bisa berhenti untuk melirik Yixing yang berjalan di sisinya setiap waktu. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah dibelakang punggungnya, dan lagi-lagi Yixing memakai pakaian laki-laki. Itu membuat Suho penasaran, mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti. Mereka pun membicarakan banyak hal, tentang wanita dan Cina. Dan memberikan sebuah pandangan baru bagi Suho.

"Wanita oriental selalu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri..." kata Yixing, sedikit penasaran. "...bagi pria bule. Apakah itu tidak benar?"

Suho terkekeh kecil sejenak, dan tersenyum setuju. "Meski aku bukan sepenuhnya keturunan bule...ya, itu benar," sahut Suho, menghisap rokoknya sejenak dan menghembuskan asap kelabu tipisnya ke udara malam yang dingin. "Tapi daya itu imperialis. Atau begitulah, ceritakan padaku."

"Ya, itu selalu imperialis. Tetapi terkadang..." Yixing berpikir sebentar. "...terkadang juga saling menguntungkan."

Langkah Yixing berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar pintu kayu yang tinggi. Suho pun ikut berhenti dan melihat Yixing yang melangkah mendekati pagar pintu kayu itu dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Suho.

"Ini adalah rumahku. Datanglah lain waktu..." kata Yixing. "...dan kita akan melanjutkan proses pendidikan."

Suho memandang rumah yang nampak cukup besar di depannya itu, mencoba menyimpannya di dalam kepalanya. Ketika Yixing membalik tubuhnya dan mendorong pintu pagar kayu rumahnya hendak masuk, dengan cepat Suho menahannya. Yixing pun menoleh kembali pada Suho.

"Oh, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Suho. Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, memperbolehkan. "Aku bertanya-tanya, sejak awal kita bertemu dan sekarang aku selalu melihatmu memakai pakaian laki-laki. Aku tahu di era revolusi sekarang banyak wanita yang memakai pakaian laki-laki, tetapi mereka adalah tentara. Sedangkan kau bukan. Jika boleh kutahu, kenapa kau terus memakai pakaian laki-laki?"

Yixing terdiam selama beberapa lama, hanya memandang Suho yang nampak penasaran. Lama Yixing tidak jua menjawab pertanyaannya, Suho berpikir jika pertanyaannya mungkin kurang sopan dan hendak meminta maaf. Namun Yixing sudah lebih dulu bersuara,

"Karena aku adalah seorang penyanyi opera Beijing perempuan yang dipaksa hidup sebagai seorang pria untuk mewujudkan keinginan ayahnya memiliki seorang putra."

Suho terdiam, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia menerima jawaban Yixing. Yixing tersenyum sebelum kemudian menghilang dibalik pagar pintu kayu rumahnya, menyembunyikan seringaian kecil di sudut bibirnya yang tidak disadari Suho. Selama beberapa lama Suho hanya berdiri terpaku di depan rumah Yixing, sebelum kemudian membuang rokoknya dan beranjak pergi dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan sang diva.

 ***SuLay***

Matahari mulai bersinar tinggi di langit pagi. Catherine terbangun dan menemukan Suho yang tidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman—tubuhnya berbaring menyamping dengan kedua kakinya di bawah ranjang—dan masih dengan kemeja di tubuhnya, juga sepatu yang belum terlepas dari kakinya. Sepertinya pria tampan itu pulang larut malam dan langsung tertidur tanpa berganti pakaian. Catherine berdiri di sisi ranjang, memperhatikan sang suami yang tertidur lelap. Semalaman ia menunggu sang suami yang tidak kunjung pulang dan tanpa memberi kabar. Ini tidak biasa. Dan rasa curiga mulai menggelitik hatinya.

Dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, Catherine memeriksa jas milik Suho yang tersampir di kursi dan merogoh sakunya. Ia tidak menemukan apapun selain secarik kertas dengan sebuah alamat Beijing Opera di dalamnya. Saat ia hendak menggantungkannya di dalam lemari, ia mencium sesuatu yang berbeda dari jas sang suami. Meski samar namun ia tahu, ini adalah bau parfum yang jelas bukan parfum Suho. Bau parfum ini lebih lembut dan terkesan feminim.

Apakah semalam suaminya bertemu dengan wanita lain?, pikir Catherine menatap Suho curiga.

Tak lama Suho melenguh dan terbangun sambil tersenyum. "Oh, aku memiliki mimpi yang paling menakjubkan," katanya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Aku heran kau punya waktu untuk bermimpi sama sekali," ucap Catherine seraya menggantungkan jas dan dasi milik Suho di dalam lemari, lalu menutup pintunya. "Kapan kau pulang tadi malam?"

Mata cokelat Suho kini telah terbuka sempurna. Suho terdiam sejenak, lalu mengusap wajahnya sambil menjawab, "Oh, aku pergi ke, uh, tempat Richard."

Catherine menoleh dan melihat Suho yang menarik napas dengan berat sejenak sebelum beranjak bangun. "kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat mereka mendapatkan kiriman bir baru," ujar Suho, lalu berdiri.

Catherine hanya diam menatap Suho yang beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan senyum yang kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa sang suami telah berbohong padanya.

 **Tbc**


	4. Butterfly 3

***still mind to read and give your coment or like? ^^**

.

.

.

 **Butterfly #3**

Malam mulai larut saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Bian Baixian berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri halaman menuju pintu depan dan sedikit menggerutu, karena siapa orang bodoh yang bertamu di jam seperti ini. Ketika pintu kayu yang tinggi itu terbuka Baixian melihat sosok seorang pria asing dalam balutan setelan jas yang rapi berdiri di depannya, tampan dan nampak sedikit gugup.

Sang pria asing, Suho, membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mencoba menyapa dalam bahasa mandarin yang ia tahu. Sementara Suho sedang mencoba mencari kata-kata yang mendadak menghilang di ujung lidahnya, Baixian hanya memandang pria bersurai pirang itu dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Um...Zhang Yixing?" akhirnya Suho hanya berhasil mengucapkan nama sang diva yang sedang dicarinya. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat lelaki manis bertubuh mungil itu mengerti.

Baixian mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa mandarin yang tidak dimengerti oleh Suho, sebelum kemudian membuka lebih lebar pintu kayu yang tinggi itu dan mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk. Setelah menutup kembali pintu kayu yang tinggi itu, Baixian berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri halaman menuju rumah. Suho mengikuti dibelakangnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya dengan takjub. Halaman itu cukup luas dan nampak asri dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Bangunan rumah besar khas Cina yang terbuat dari kayu itu berdiri dengan kokoh dan berhiaskan interior yang indah. Benar-benar berbeda dengan rumah-rumah di Perancis.

Sosok Baixian telah menghilang ke dalam rumah ketika Suho melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati pintu. Sekali lagi Suho mengedarkan pandangannya dengan takjub. Dua buah kaligrafi Cina menghiasi kedua sisi pintu masuk, dan beberapa kaligrafi lainnya menempel di dinding. Guci dan vas cantik menghiasi sudut-sudut rumah. Dan cahaya dari lampion di atas kepalanya mengantarkan kehangatan dalam rumah ini. Perhatian Suho tertarik pada sebuah meja yang berisikan altar untuk berdoa lengkap dengan dupa, dan sebuah foto hitam-putih seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh gemuk sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Pakaian _cheongsam_ yang dipakai pria paruh baya itu nampak cukup mewah, dan wajah bulatnya nampak datar.

"Itu adalah ayahku," suara lembut Yixing membuat Suho yang sedang mengamati foto hitam putih itu terlonjak kaget.

Suho berbalik dan melihat Yixing berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Rambut hitam panjangnya terikat rapi di belakang punggungnya, dan seperti biasa pakaian _cheongsam_ laki-laki berwarna putih membalut tubuh rampingnya. Yixing memainkan jemarinya dan nampak sedikit malu. Saat Suho menghampirinya, Yixing menghindar.

"Sangat baik bahwa dia sudah tidak hidup lagi untuk melihat revolusi," ujar Yixing pelan seraya berjalan menuju meja altar. Ia memantik korek api dan membakar dupa. "Mereka pasti akan membuatnya berlutut di atas pecahan kaca. Bukan berarti dia tidak pantas menerima hukuman seperti itu."

Ia berhenti sejenak, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada sedih yang samar, "...tapi dia adalah ayahku. Aku akan benci melihat hal itu terjadi."

Di belakangnya, Suho hanya diam. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kainnya dan mendengarkan Yixing dengan penuh perhatian. Setelah berdoa sejenak untuk mendiang sang ayah, Yixing mempersilahkan Suho duduk. Tak lama Baixian datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kecil dan sepoci teh hangat. Laki-laki mungil itu berlutut perlahan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja berkaki pendek dengan sopan, namun dengan mata yang terus menatap Suho penuh selidik. Di dalam kepalanya sedang bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan pria asing yang nampak dekat dengan tuannya ini. Karena jarang sekali ada tamu asing yang datang berkunjung ke rumah, terlebih di larut malam seperti ini.

" _Pergi dan beristirahatlah, Baixian. Biar aku yang menuangkan teh untuk tamuku_ ," Yixing berkata pada Baixian dalam bahasa mandarin. Baixian pun menurut dan beranjak pergi dengan mata yang tak pernah berhenti menatap Suho.

Suho yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa tidak menyadari tatapan penuh selidik dari Baixian, bahkan hingga laki-laki mungil itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Matanya terlalu sibuk memandangi Yixing sejak tadi, mengagumi sang diva yang sedang berlutut di samping meja. Yixing menahan napasnya sejenak dan menundukkan pandangannya, berusaha menghindari mata cokelat Suho yang terus menatapnya dengan lembut. Mata cokelat yang mengantarkan gelenyar nyaman yang samar pada dirinya. Kedatangan Suho yang tak terduga ini mengejutkan Yixing, namun juga membuatnya merasa sedikit senang. Siapa sangka bahwa pria tampan keturunan Perancis-Korea itu berani mengunjungi rumahnya di larut malam, menemuinya secepat ini.

"Ada unsur bahaya dari kehadiranmu," ujar Yixing seraya memainkan pegangan poci teh dengan jemarinya, masih berusaha menghindari pandangan Suho. "Kau harusnya tahu itu."

"Itu bukan urusanku," sahut Suho tidak peduli, masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang diva lokal.

Yixing menarik jemarinya dari pegangan poci teh dan mengangkat kepalanya memandang Suho. "Itu bukan urusanku juga," katanya, lalu berhenti sejenak dan kembali menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Yah, mungkin. Aku sedikit takut dengan skandal."

"Memangnya skandal apa yang kita lakukan?" Suho bertanya dengan santai.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Suho selama beberapa detik. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Nada malu terselip samar dalam suaranya saat menjawab, "Aku menghiburmu di ruang tamuku."

"Di tempatku berasal itu tidak akan ditafsirkan sebagai—"

"Kau berasal dari Perancis," Yixing memotong dengan cepat. Ia menoleh memandang Suho dengan serius. "Perancis adalah sebuah negara yang hidup dalam era modern. Mungkin bahkan lebih modern dari yang lain. Sedangkan Cina adalah negara yang jiwanya berakar sejak 2000 tahun lalu."

Yixing terdiam sejenak, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada poci teh di depannya. Lalu dengan gerakan yang anggun ia mengangkat poci teh dan menuangkannya ke sebuah cangkir. "Apa yang aku lakukan, bahkan menuangkan teh untukmu sekarang," lanjutnya. "...itu memiliki implikasi."

Meletakkan kembali poci teh dengan hati-hati, Yixing mengangkat cangkir teh tersebut. Dengan kedua tangannya ia memberikan cangkir teh tersebut pada Suho, kepalanya menunduk dengan sopan. Suho pun menyambut cangkir teh tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, dan menahan kedua tangan Yixing dengan lembut. Sentuhan lembut itu membuat Yixing terkejut. Seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Yixing menarik tangannya dengan gugup. Suho mencoba menangkap tangan Yixing kembali, namun sang diva telah berdiri dengan cepat.

Yixing beranjak menjauh. "Kumohon, pergilah," pintanya seraya memunggungi Suho.

Suho meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke atas meja. Ia ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Yixing dengan langkah perlahan. Yixing menahan napasnya saat merasakan tangan Suho menyentuh bahunya, meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Kumohon," Yixing mengendikkan bahunya, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan hangat Suho. " _Monsieur_ (tuan) Francis..."

Dengan jantung yang terasa berdentum cepat dan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba membuncah, Yixing membalik tubuhnya. Ia memberanikan dirinya mencoba menatap Suho, Namun semenit kemudian ia memaksa matanya untuk memandang ke arah lain. Tak tahan dengan rayuan lembut yang terpancar dari mata cokelat Suho. Tangan kanan Suho mengusap bahu Yixing dengan gerakan perlahan, sementara tangan lainnya meraih pinggang sang diva dan menariknya semakin mendekat. Yixing masih memalingkan wajahnya ketika Suho membelai helai rambutnya, ia masih terdiam dengan bingung ketika jemari-jemari itu menelusuri pipinya dengan lembut—seolah dirinya adalah sebuah vas yang berharga.

Sebagai masyarakat Cina yang memegang budaya dan norma dengan kuat, membiarkan seorang pria asing masuk ke rumah dan merayunya termasuk sebuah pelanggaran. Yixing sangat tahu itu. Namun saat Suho menarik wajahnya ke depan dan kedua tangannya meraih leher Yixing dengan lembut, sang diva tahu bahwa pelanggaran menjadi hal terakhir dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengundang seorang pria ke rumahku sebelumnya," Yixing berujar pelan dan menutup matanya, membiarkan wajah tampan Suho perlahan semakin mendekat. "Tindakanku selanjutnya pasti membuat kulitku terasa terbakar."

Suho tidak berkomentar dan menutup matanya. Bibirnya menyapu lembut wajah Yixing, mencari-cari. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya dan bibir Yixing saling bertemu di satu titik. Yixing masih terdiam saat bibir Suho memagutnya dengan lembut, terus mencoba meminta perhatiannya. Namun di menit selanjutnya ia akhirnya menyerah dan membalas ciuman itu. Suho pun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir Yixing membuka matanya dan mengatur napasnya sejenak, berusaha menarik kesadarannya kembali. "Kumohon, pergi sekarang," pintanya lagi.

"Jika aku pergi sekarang," Suho membuka matanya dan mengusap sisi wajah Yixing dengan ibu jarinya, penuh kelembutan. "...jaminan apa yang akan kau miliki bahwa aku akan kembali?"

Yixing terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian berujar dengan kesal, "Kau kejam."

Menghempaskan kedua tangan Suho dari wajahnya, Yixing beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah cepat. Suho hanya diam, membiarkan. Pria bersurai pirang itu lebih memilih untuk menyentuh bibirnya dan meraba kembali jejak hangat yang masih begitu terasa di sana. Lalu ia pun tersenyum senang.

 ***SuLay***

Tiga minggu telah berlalu, tetapi insiden ciuman itu masih tak terlupakan. Bayangan sang diva pun terkadang kerap bermain dalam pikirannya meski Suho berusaha keras mengabaikannya. Malam setelah kunjungannya ke rumah Yixing dan insiden ciuman itu, Suho dan Catherine bertengkar. Catherine yang curiga dan Suho yang mencoba mengelak. Namun pada akhirnya kejujuran terpaksa terungkap. Suho mengakui ketertarikannya pada orang lain—tanpa menyebut nama Yixing—insiden ciuman dan hampir berselingkuh. Hal itu membuat Catherine sedih. Wanita cantik itu mengurung diri di kamar dan mengabaikan Suho selama hampir seminggu. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Suho meminta maaf pada sang istri dan memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan pernikahannya. Karena itu Suho menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yixing lagi dan memilih menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan.

Suho sedang sibuk menghitung pembukuan saat Catherine mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan muncul dalam balutan gaun hitam yang cantik. "Sayang, haruskah kita melewati pesta Friches malam ini?" tanya Catherine.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang istri. Ia mengerjap sejenak, baru menyadari bahwa hari telah berubah malam dan teringat ada sebuah undangan pesta yang harus dihadirinya bersama Catherine. "Ah, tunggu sebentar," jawab Suho kemudian.

Suho membereskan mejanya dengan cepat, meraih jasnya yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya seraya berjalan menghampiri Catherine. Catherine merapikan jas Suho sejenak dan tersenyum saat sang suami menciumnya dengan lembut. Lalu dengan tangan yang merangkul pinggang Catherine, mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung kedutaan Perancis yang telah sepi. Hanya nampak beberapa penjaga berseragam hijau dan bertubuh lebih kecil yang bertugas di sekitar gedung.

 ***SuLay***

Pesta itu sangat ramai, penuh dengan karyawan dan para petinggi kedutaan Perancis. Friches, salah seorang petinggi di kedutaan Perancis menyulap rumah dinasnya yang besar menjadi sebuah tempat pesta yang elegan dan indah. Pakaian yang bagus, makanan yang lezat dan _wine_ yang memabukkan berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Catherine telah menghilang dalam keramaian setelah lima menit mereka menginjakkan kaki di pintu masuk. Suho pun memilih untuk mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa makanan dan mengambil segelas _wine_. Seraya membawa piring dan gelasnya, Suho berjalan pelan diantara keramaian tamu pesta. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, mencari kursi kosong. Namun hanya tersisa satu kursi kosong di sebuah meja yang telah terisi oleh tiga orang paling menyebalkan menurut Suho.

Michael Angelo, Donald dan Kai. Tiga serangkai yang selalu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mereka pada Suho secara terang-terangan. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Suho terlalu pintar dan termasuk dalam kandidat calon wakil konsul selanjutnya. Suho tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ketidaksukaan tiga serangkai itu padanya, dan karena kursi kosong hanya tersisa di meja mereka maka ia pun tidak ada pilihan lain. Berharap saja tiga serangkai itu tidak membuat masalah untuknya malam ini.

Saat Suho tiba di meja mereka, nampak tiga serangkai itu sedang mengagumi Irene yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari meja mereka, sedang asyik berbicara dengan sang pemilik pesta. Dalam balutan gaun yang elegan dan riasan yang cantik, sang janda yang sulit didapatkan itu nampak paling mencuri perhatian dalam pesta.

"Jangan buang waktumu memikirkan Irene Frau," ujar Kai serius dengan mata yang tak bisa teralih dari sosok cantik Irene. "Wanita itu dibuat seperti kota terlarang. Semua orang bisa melihat, tapi tidak ada yang bisa masuk."

Michael Angelo dan Donald hanya tertawa setuju. Suho duduk di antara mereka, lalu ikut tertawa kecil tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan. Melihat kehadiran Suho tawa itu seketika terhenti. Michael Angelo dan Donald mematikan rokok mereka di dalam asbak kayu, Kai menenggak habis minumannya. Lalu tiba-tiba tiga serangkai itu berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi. Seolah kehadiran Suho tidak mereka harapkan.

"Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu sesuatu?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti, seraya mengelap garpunya dengan serbet.

Ketiga orang itu hanya diam dan saling pandang, mencari persetujuan. Kai menghela napas sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Dua orang lainnya mengikuti aksi Kai. Donald memutar kursinya ke belakang sebelum beranjak duduk. Lalu tiga serangkai itu hanya diam dan memandang Suho dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Suho pun ikut diam, meletakkan serbet diatas pahanya dan mulai memakan makanannya, mencoba mengabaikan suasana canggung di atas meja.

"Dengar," Donald akhirnya bersuara, membuat Suho mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya. "Kami harus mengatakan, bahwa kami sama sekali tidak senang dengan caramu mengirimkan kembali biaya kami untuk dokumentasi lebih lanjut."

"Oh," Suho mengerjap sejenak, memandang ketiga serangkai yang masih tidak berhenti mengirimkan aura tidak bersahabat padanya. Lalu mengangguk kecil dengan sikap tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara makannya. "Yah, aku menyesal mendengarnya. Karena aku menemukan dua _items_ lagi yang dipertanyakan malam ini."

"Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau coba buktikan?" tanya Kai dengan datar.

"Ini bukan tentang mencoba membuktikan apapun, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku," jawab Suho. Ia memandang sejenak tiga serangkai yang hanya diam, memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Maksudku, jika kalian...benar-benar berpikir kalian bisa lolos dengan sikap ketidaksopanan kalian selamanya...yah, kalian salah."

Kai nampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Suho. Raut wajahnya berubah masam. Matanya menatap Suho dengan tajam, dan suaranya terasa dingin saat berkata, "Kau, dengarkan aku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau lebih buruk dari siapapun. Kau hanyalah seorang akuntan. Jika kau tidak berhati-hati...kami akan mematahkan semua pensilmu menjadi dua."

Michael Angelo yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara kini tertawa keras dan Donald merasa puas melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman Suho. Wajah serius Kai dan ancamannya membuat Suho akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah tempat. Suho menarik serbet dari pahanya dan mulai mengangkat piring serta gelasnya. Namun saat ia hendak berdiri, tanpa sengaja garpunya terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara berdenting yang cukup nyaring. Mengabaikan garpunya di lantai, Suho meletakkan kembali piring dan serbetnya di atas meja. Lalu menghela napas dengan pelan sejenak. Selera makannya mendadak hilang. Kai menyeringai saat pria bersurai pirang itu beranjak pergi sambil membawa gelas minumannya, dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

Suho melangkah dengan cepat diantara keramaian tamu pesta. _Mood_ -nya memburuk karena ulah Kai dan dua temannya, membuatnya malas berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar beramah-tamah dan bergabung dengan tamu lainnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mencari istrinya dan mengajaknya pulang, mungkin. Setelah pencarian yang cukup lama, akhirnya ia menemukan Catherine di ruangan lain. Catherine nampak asyik mengobrol dengan Richard, membicarakan tentang perjalanan mereka ke negara lain. Obrolan mereka terhenti sejenak saat menyadari kehadiran Suho. Catherine menoleh dan tersenyum, memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Suho saat sang suami melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Suho hanya tersenyum, lalu menoleh menyapa Richard yang dibalas sapa dengan ramah oleh pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Melihat obrolan Catherine dan Richard yang kembali berlanjut dengan serius, Suho membatalkan keinginannya untuk mengajak sang istri pulang. Suho pun hanya diam dan memilih untuk menikmati minumannya. Mata cokelat Suho mulai mengedar ke sekitarnya. Pesta ini ramai dan meriah, istri dan sahabatnya berada disisinya saat ini, namun entah kenapa ia justru merasa kesepian. Lalu sebuah kerinduan tiba-tiba terasa menggelitik dadanya.

Ah, ia merindukannya. Sang diva yang sedang berusaha ia abaikan selama tiga minggu ini. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Suho hanya bisa menelan kerinduannya. Ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengunjungi Yixing lagi, demi sang istri dan pernikahan mereka.

 ***SuLay***

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat bagi Suho. Usahanya untuk mengabaikan Yixing kian hari terasa kian berat. Terlebih ketika Yixing terus mengirim surat ke tempat kerja Suho, hampir setiap minggu. Surat-surat itu tidak pernah panjang, namun berisi kalimat-kalimat yang mencerminkan kerinduan dengan jelas. Ditulis dengan tulisan yang rapi, bahasa Perancis yang sempurna dan selalu diakhiri dengan sebuah cap merah yang khas.

Letupan kerinduan yang selama ini selalu berusaha Suho telan terasa kian menggelitik dadanya setiap kali membaca surat dari Yixing dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Setidaknya ia merasa cukup senang karena bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa rindu. Seperti halnya ia yang selalu berusaha menahan kerinduannya pada Yixing, ia pun juga menahan dirinya untuk membalas surat-surat itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia selalu menyimpan surat-surat itu di tempat teraman. Ia mungkin sedang berusaha mengabaikan Yixing, tetapi ia tidak bisa membuang surat-surat itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Apakah kita bertengkar? Aku tidak tahu._**

 ** _Apakah opera tidak lagi menarik bagimu?_**

 ** _Datanglah kembali._**

 ** _Penontonku merindukan sang setan putih di antara mereka._**

 ** _—_** ** _Z. Y_**

.

.

.

 ** _Sudah enam minggu sejak terakhir kita bertemu,_**

 ** _dan aku belum mendengar kabar darimu._**

 ** _Terkadang, aku membencimu._**

 ** _Terkadang, aku membenci diriku sendiri._**

 ** _Tapi selalu, aku sepertinya merindukanmu._**

 ** _—_** ** _Z. Y_**

.

.

.

 ** _Kekasaranmu tidak bisa dipercaya._**

 ** _Jangan repot-repot menghubungiku._**

 ** _Aku akan menyuruhmu pergi ketika kau mengetuk pintu rumahku._**

 ** _—_** ** _Z. Y_**

.

.

.

Hari ini Suho kembali menerima surat dari Yixing saat ia tiba di ruangan kerjanya. Surat terakhir dari Yixing yang begitu menyita perhatiannya, bahkan ia mengabaikan Richard yang mengajaknya bicara soal pekerjaan. Ia meletakkan selembar surat itu di atas meja kerjanya dan hanya termenung menatapnya. Surat singkat itu membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika, melupakan tentang janji untuk menjaga pernikahannya sekali lagi. Kini, yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah...

...ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan sang diva, secepatnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Aku kehabisan kata-kata._**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi di balik martabat lebih lama lagi._**

 ** _Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?_**

 ** _Aku telah memberimu rasa maluku._**

 ** _—_** ** _Z. Y_**

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	5. Butterfly 4

**Akhirnya bisa update ff ini lagi. Still mind to read? ^^**

 ***Unedited**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly #4**

Suasana hati Suho terasa buruk hari ini. Surat terakhir dari Yixing mengusik pikirannya. Rasanya sulit untuk fokus bekerja ketika bayangan sang diva lokal terus bermain di dalam kepalanya. Dan kini kehadiran Kai dengan protesannya membuat suasana hati Suho kian memburuk. Kai merasa Suho telah mengusik pekerjaannya dan melampaui batas sebagai seorang akuntan. Namun Suho masih tak peduli. Ia memang seorang akuntan, tetapi bila ia menemukan hal yang ganjil dalam pembukuannya sudah seharusnya ia mempertanyakan dan melaporkannya, bukan?

"Dengar, jika kau begitu yakin aku melampaui batasku, maka baiklah. Laporkan pada Duta Besar Tuloun, aku tak peduli," Suho berkata dengan kesal seraya menuruni tangga, langkahnya cepat dan terburu-buru karena masih ada berkas yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Lucu, aku sudah melakukannya," ujar Kai yang mengikuti Suho disampingnya. Lalu ia berhenti di anak tangga terakhir, dan dengan raut wajah masam ia hanya memandang Suho yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Melemparkan berbagai makian di dalam kepalanya untuk sang akuntan.

Ketika Suho hendak membuka pintu tiba-tiba seorang karyawan laki-laki memanggilnya. "Tuan Francis, Duta Besar telah mencarimu sejak setengah jam terakhir," beritahu laki-laki tersebut.

Suho memandang karyawan tersebut dengan terkejut. Seketika kepalanya memikirkan berbagai alasan kenapa Duta Besar mencarinya. Tidak bisanya. Atau mungkin, secepat itukah Duta Besar merespon laporan Kai tentangnya?, pikirnya.

 ***SuLay***

Suho sudah memikirkan hal terburuk ketika berdiri dengan tegang di depan meja kerja sang pemimpin tertinggi di kedutaan Perancis. Suho yakin bahwa ia tidak berbuat salah. Meski begitu aura kepimpinan Duta Besar Tuloun yang begitu besar membuat ketegangan otomatis menjalari tubuhnya. Selama beberapa menit Suho hanya berdiri diam, menunggu Duta Besar Tuloun yang nampak sibuk dengan berkas dan pena di tangannya.

"Dengar, Francis. Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak hari pertama kau datang di kedutaan ini," Duta Besar Tuloun mulai bicara. Ia menutup berkasnya dan meletakkan penanya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya memandang Suho. "Kau bukan pemimpin, tapi kau rapi dan efisien..."

"Terima kasih, _sir_ ," ucap Suho, sedikit bingung dengan pujian yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan terburu-buru," ujar Duta Besar Tuloun, menatap sedikit tidak suka karna Suho memotong perkataannya.

Suho pun segera menutup mulutnya dan sejenak menundukkan pandangannya, sebelum kemudian mengangkat pandangannya lagi saat sang Duta Besar melanjutkan, "Tapi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi, kau menjadi sosok baru yang agresif dan terlalu percaya diri. Laporan yang kudapatkan tentangmu..."

Duta Besar Tuloun menggelengkan kepalanya pada Suho, raut wajah tuanya nampak datar. Suho mengerjap sejenak mendengar perkataan sang pemimpin. Ia tidak sadar jika ia telah berubah sejauh itu. Ia hanya merasa lebih hidup dan bersemangat sejak mengenal Yixing. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia berubah karena jatuh cinta pada seorang diva lokal? _Hell_!

" _Well_ , _sir_...aku...aku..." Dengan sedikit gugup Suho berusaha mencari alasan lain. "Aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan benar-benar serius."

Duta Besar Tuloun hanya terdiam selama beberapa lama. Raut wajah datarnya masih tidak berubah. " _Well, well_...kau tahu," ucapnya kemudian, seraya berdiri. "Kebutuhan kita di Cina berubah. Ini masih hal yang memalukan karena kita kehilangan Indocina."

Ia meraih poci teh di atas meja kerjanya, dan seraya menuangkan ke dalam dua cangkir ia melanjutkan, "Kita akan melakukan lebih banyak pengumpulan intelijen di masa depan. Beberapa orang...harus pergi."

Suho meremat berkas di tangannya dengan kuat, kini ia mulai merasa cemas. Apakah ia akan dipecat dan dikirim pulang ke Perancis?

Duta Besar Tuloun diam sejenak, meraih cangkir tehnya dan kembali duduk. "Wakil Konsul LeBoun telah dipindahkan, begitu juga sebagian besar staffnya," katanya kemudian.

"Um, _sir_..."

"Tapi bukan kau..."

Keheningan sejenak mengisi ruangan besar itu. Duta Besar Tuloun menikmati teh panasnya dengan tenang, dan Suho mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan sang pemimpin barusan. "Bukan aku?" tanya Suho kemudian, memastikan.

"Apakah aku menakutimu?" ujar Duta Besar Tuloun dari balik cangkirnya. Mata tuanya yang tajam nampak berkilat jenaka. Lalu seraya meletakkan cangkir putihnya, ia terkekeh. "Mm...kupikir iya."

Ia berhenti terkekeh, dan kilat jenaka di matanya berganti dengan keseriusan. Ditatapnya Suho yang masih berdiri dengan wajah tegang bercampur bingung di depannya. "Bersemangatlah, Francis," katanya lagi. "Aku ingin kau menggantikan LeBon sebagai wakil konsultan. Aku butuh orang baru untuk mengkoordinasikan divisi intelijen yang telah di rubah."

Ucapan Duta Besar Tuloun barusan membuat Suho terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, apakah ia tidak salah mendengar?. Mengabaikan sang bawahan dengan keterkejutannya, Duta Besar Tuloun berdiri dan beranjak menghampiri Suho seraya membawa dua cangkir teh di tangannya.

"Paris menuntut sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekedar foto lama yang sama...menunjukkan kadet China yang meniduri gadis petani di sawah," Duta Besar Tuloun berkata lagi seraya menatap Suho dengan serius. "Dan jikalau ada seseorang yang bisa menggoyahkan orang-orang tersebut, itu adalah kau. Kau memiliki kemampuan itu. Jadi selamat, Francis."

Seraya tersenyum sang pemimpin memberikan salah satu cangkir teh di tangannya pada Suho yang diterima dengan senyum lebar oleh pria keturunan Perancis-Korea. Dan sebuah ucapan terima kasih meluncur senang dari bibirnya.

 ***SuLay***

Hal pertama yang terpikir oleh Suho setelah itu hanyalah nama sang diva lokal yang tidak bisa lagi ia abaikan. Maka ketika pekerjaannya telah selesai dan malam perlahan mulai larut, ia bergegas pergi menuju rumah Yixing. Ia menerobos masuk begitu saja ketika Baixian membuka pagar kayu tinggi yang diketuknya secara brutal, melintasi halaman rumah Yixing dengan langkah cepat. Bahkan ia tidak peduli pada Baixian yang mengikuti dan menarik-narik pakaiannya seraya mengomel dalam bahasa Cina yang tidak dipahaminya.

" _Mademoiselle_ Zhang?" Suho berteriak memanggil sang diva lokal ketika ia membuka pintu rumah Yixing dan melangkah masuk.

Baixian merengut tidak suka pada tingkah Suho yang dianggapnya tidak sopan. Tidak ingin istirahat tuannya terganggu, ia berusaha mengusir sang tamu tak diundang. Namun Suho tidak peduli dan terus memanggil nama sang diva. Keributan itu baru berhenti ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yixing terbuka. Dengan pakaian tidur berwarna putih yang tertutup dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, Yixing berdiri dengan anggun di ambang pintu dan memandang bingung kehadiran Suho. Seketika Suho terdiam, memandang penuh rindu pada Yixing.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baixian dengan tatapan bertanya. Masih dengan wajah merengut Baixian menjelaskan dalam bahasa Cina tentang perilaku tidak sopan Suho dan sudah mencoba mengusirnya, tapi pria tampan itu sungguh tidak tahu malu. Yixing menghela napas, lalu meminta Baixian untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sejenak Baixian protes, merasa keberatan dengan perintah tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir jika sang tamu yang tidak tahu malu tersebut akan melakukan sesuatu pada tuannya. Orang gila yang menerobos masuk ke rumah orang lain di larut malam bisa saja melakukan apapun, kan?

Setelah Yixing menyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Baixian pun menghela napas dan membalik tubuhnya. Sejenak Baixian melototi Suho yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing, lalu beranjak pergi seraya menggerutu pelan dan menutup pintu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Suho masih terdiam menatap Yixing, sementara sang diva masih terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba pria tampan itu. "Apa kau gila?" suara halus Yixing akhirnya yang pertama memecahkan keheningan. "Datang ke sini di jam seperti ini?"

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya Suho beranjak mendekati Yixing. "Aku telah dipromosikan menjadi wakil konsul," beritahunya dengan bangga.

Yixing memandang Suho dengan wajah masam. Setelah hampir dua bulan tidak ada kabar dan semua surat-suratnya tidak pernah mendapat balasan, kini pria tampan itu datang hanya untuk mengatakan tentang promosinya? Tidak ada penjelasan, permintaan maaf, atau sekedar ucapan rindu? Atau hanya dirinyakah yang merindukan Suho?

Ketenangan dan senyum bangga Suho membuat setitik kemarahan tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Yixing. Maka dengan datar ia hanya menyahut, "Dan apa artinya itu untukku?"

Suho pun terdiam. Raut bangga dan senyum lebarnya seketika memudar. Respon Yixing yang berbeda dari perkiraannya membuat Suho sedikit terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Namun ketika Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas kain pakaian tidurnya dengan wajah muram, Suho teringat bahwa ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakannya pada sang diva daripada sekedar berita promosi yang didapatkannya.

"Aku..." Suho mencoba menjelaskan dan melangkah mendekati Yixing, namun sang diva menghindar dan beranjak duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tamu—yang berada di depan kamarnya.

Suho mengikuti Yixing dan berdiri di dekatnya. Wajah tampannya berubah serius saat menatap sang diva. "Aku datang malam ini untuk sebuah jawaban," katanya. "Apakah kau _Butterfly_ -ku?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Yixing meremas kain pakaiannya kian erat. Perasaan gusar perlahan menjalari dirinya. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Suho.

Suho menarik kursi di depannya dan beranjak duduk. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memandang Yixing selama beberapa lama. Kemudian, masih dengan raut serius yang tidak berubah ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, "Apakah kau _Butterfly_ -ku?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Suho bertanya hal itu pada Yixing. Penampilan Yixing saat membawakan lagu _Madame Butterfly_ di pesta waktu itu dan kisah dibalik keindahan lagu tersebut membuatnya jatuh cinta. _Madame Butterfly_ mungkin bukanlah sebuah kisah dengan akhir yang indah, tapi lagu tersebut selalu mengingatkannya pada Yixing. Dan ia ingin sebuah kisah bersama sang diva.

Persetan dengan Catherine. Persetan dengan pernikahannya. Kini Suho sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" Yixing balik bertanya.

Ya, Suho tahu bahwa sang diva pasti bersedia membuat satu kisah bersamanya, seperti halnya si wanita Jepang yang bersedia membuat kisahnya bersama si pelaut Amerika dalam lagu _Madame Butterfly_ —Suho mengabaikan akhir kisahnya yang tragis.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakannya," kata Suho ingin memastikan.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada permukaan meja kayu di depannya dan terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak mau mengatakannya," gumamnya kemudian.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Yixing masih mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Suho mencari-cari cara dalam pikirannya untuk membuat sang diva mau bicara. Kemudian Suho teringat sesuatu.

"Aku tahu satu hal," Suho berkata seraya meraba-raba saku celana dan jasnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas surat yang terlipat dari saku jasnya. Sebuah surat terakhir dari Yixing. Ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan seraya menatap mata Yixing, ia mengucapkan satu kalimat yang dihapalnya, " **Aku telah memberimu rasa maluku**."

Lalu Suho mengakhirinya dengan mencium surat di tangannya. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, beranjak berdiri seraya berkata, "Jangan. Sudah cukup aku bahkan menulis surat itu."

Suho meletakkan surat tersebut di atas meja sambil tersenyum. Kemudian membalik tubuhnya, memandang Yixing yang setengah bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya. " _Well_ , jika kau mengakui itu, mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya, mengulurkan satu tangannya menahan tangan Yixing.

"Aku tidak mau," gumam Yixing, tanpa menoleh.

Tiba-tiba Suho berlutut di depan Yixing dan memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Mendongak menatap sang diva dengan penuh harap, ia mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang sama, "Apakah kau _Butterfly_ -ku?"

Yixing terdiam, masih mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kegugupan terasa menjalari tubuhnya. Ketika Yixing tidak kunjung menjawab, Suho memperat pelukannya dan menggosokkan wajahnya pada dada rata Yixing—mengabaikan pertanyaan tentang, mengapa dada sang diva seperti laki-laki, di sudut terjauh pikirannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati tubuh hangat itu.

Akhirnya Yixing menoleh pada Suho. Ia hanya diam memandang sang pria tampan yang terus bertingkah seperti seekor kucing di dadanya. "Aku ingin kejujuran. Tidak ada kebohongan diantara kita," kata Suho lagi, kembali mendongak memandang Yixing. "Tidak ada kebanggaan palsu."

Yixing masih terdiam selama beberapa lama, mencari setitik kebohongan dalam mata cermelang Suho. Namun tidak ada apapun di dalam mata itu selain sebuah keseriusan. Maka ia mengusap lembut wajah tampan Suho dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku adalah _Butterfly_ -mu," ucap Yixing dengan yakin.

Ucapan Yixing membuat sebuah letupan kebahagiaan seketika terasa membuncah di dalam dada Suho. Yixing memejamkan matanya saat Suho menciumnya. Bibir mereka saling memagut tanpa henti, bahkan ketika Suho berdiri dan menarik tubuh Yixing kian merapat dalam pelukannya.

Yixing tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan ia tidak akan menolaknya. Tetapi saat bibir Suho mulai menjelajahi lehernya dengan liar, Yixing menjadi sedikit gelisah. "Suho, tolong, lembutlah," katanya seraya berusaha mendorong tubuh Suho menjauh. "Aku tidak pernah..."

Seketika Suho berhenti mencium leher Yixing dan mundur satu langkah, menatap setengah tidak percaya pada sang diva yang sedang berusaha mengais udara untuk paru-parunya. "Tidak pernah?" tanyanya.

Yixing hanya diam dan mengatur napasnya. Suho menatap sang diva dengan takjub, sosok sesempurna Yixing tidak pernah bercinta?. Dirinya bahkan nyaris lupa kapan ia merasakan bercinta untuk pertama kalinya. Namun Suho juga merasa senang, karena itu berarti ia akan menjadi yang pertama bagi sang diva.

Kembali melangkah maju, Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah manis Yixing. Mengusapnya dengan lembut sejenak, sebelum kemudian satu tangannya bergerak turun ke bahu Yixing. Yixing kembali merasa sedikit gelisah ketika Suho mencoba melepas pakaiannya seraya menghujani pelipisnya dengan ciuman lembut.

"Suho, tolong, biarkan aku tetap memakai pakaianku," pinta Yixing menarik kembali pakaiannya. "Semua ini menakutkanku."

Suho menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya, sejenak memandang wajah manis Yixing yang nampak gusar. Ia paham bahwa saat pertama bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi siapapun, maka ia pun menahan diri. Dengan lembut ia menarik Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar sang diva dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang. Ia duduk di samping Yixing dan memeluknya dengan lembut, mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Kesopanan sangat penting bagi orang Cina," ujar Yixing memberitahu.

" _My little treasure_..." Suho memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada kepala Yixing yang bersandar di dadanya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang kejam. Aku ingin mengajarimu, dengan lembut," ia mengangkat wajah Yixing dari dadanya, jemarinya mengusap lembut bibir sang diva.

Yixing memandang Suho sejenak, lalu menundukkan pandangannya. Ia menyentuh tangan kanan Suho yang masih betah menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tahukah kau sekarang, bahwa kita memulai cinta yang paling terlarang," katanya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Suho mencium keningnya, lembut dan lama. "Aku sangat takut dengan takdirku."

"Tidak ada takdir," sahut Suho, menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap sang diva dengan tatapan memuja. "Kecuali yang kita buat sendiri."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan saling memagut dengan lembut. Yixing memejamkan matanya, menikmati takdir yang akan mereka buat bersama. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Yixing menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan dari ranjang dan berlutut di antara kedua kaki Suho. Suho menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk terus mencium bibir manis Yixing. Lalu bibirnya beralih mengecup pelipis Yixing dan membiarkan tangan sang diva yang melepaskan jas dari tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir karena kami tinggal di rumah dengan listrik..." kata Yixing seraya melonggarkan dasi di leher Suho. "...tiba-tiba kami menjadi orang barat?"

Suho hanya diam menatap Yixing dan membiarkan jemari-jemari lincah itu perlahan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya, satu persatu. Sementara sang diva masih terus berbicara, "Cina adalah orang kuno. Kami berpegang teguh pada cara kuno untuk tetap hidup dan cinta. Meskipun belum berpengalaman, aku tidak bodoh."

Yixing terdiam sejenak saat berhasil melepaskan semua kancing-kancing di kemeja putih Suho. Ia menatap kagum tubuh sempurna di depannya, lalu mendongak menatap Suho yang hanya diam memperhatikan dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Mereka mengajarkan kami hal-hal," katanya lagi kemudian. "...tentang menyenangkan seorang pria."

Suho tersenyum saat kedua tangan Yixing mengusap dada telanjangnya dengan lembut dan menggoda. Yixing menjelajahi perut berotot Suho dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, sebelum kemudian bibirnya beralih pada sesuatu dibalik celana kain sang pria tampan. Friksi-friksi lembut yang diberikan oleh Yixing membuat Suho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan sang diva yang memanjakannya. Malam itu, sebuah percintaan yang lembut menjadi awal dari takdir pilihan mereka. Meski Yixing menolak melepaskan pakaiannya selama mereka bercinta—kesopanan dan prinsip kuno orang Cina menjadi alasannya—tetapi Suho tetap merasa puas dan senang. Ia menghargai prinsip sang diva.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari aktivitas terlarang itu telah dilihat oleh Baixian yang diam-diam mengintip dari jendela sejak tadi.

 **Tbc**


End file.
